A show called Candle Cove
by Woodlandspirit13
Summary: Shadow manages to get what her and her friends think is the first season of the old show Candle Cove. But what they really got was something much darker. (I don't own Selena she is TheAmazingGenie's OC and Beyblade)


It was just another normal evening at the B-Pit. Selena was reading Divergent, Ginga, King, Kenta and Masamune were battling, Ryuga was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed Tsubasa was out, Yuu was being Yuu, Madoka was fixing beys, Benkei was eating and Kyouya was training somewhere. Until….

" _Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time!"_

" Yo."Selena answered her cell phone " Hey Shadow, what's up?". Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the conversation. Because a conversation with Shadow C. would be a very interesting one, like that one time when Shadow relized that if you separate therapist into two words it's the rapist.

" _Selena you won't believe it! I managed to get some footage from __**that **__show!"_

" Woah! Seriously!? You got footage from _that _show?! How!? Never mind I'm afraid to know. Hell, I'm scared to find out where in Zeus's name you got that bey of yours!"

" _You mean Nightmare Pixie? I just-"_

" Shadow, I said I was afraid to know."

"_Why do you think I'm telling you then?"_

" Just Don't tell my O.K?"

" _Kay!"_

Once Selena hung up everyone was giving her interested looks like ' WtF was that about!?'. Selena smirked " Guys make some popcorn because tonight's Movie Night and Shadow's coming over ." She said. A look of pure and utter fear crossed King, Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, and Masamune faces. " Shady's coming over!?" asked an exited little Yuu. Yuu didn't fear Shadow unlike Masamune, Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, King and Benkei, he looked up to Shadow like an older sister. A homicidal, demon, sadistic, older sister. Ryuga also didn't fear her he had a crush on her. About an hour later Shadow burst through the door. " Hey!" Shadow exclaimed " Who's ready for a badass movie night!?". " Shady!" Yuu gleefully running up and gloomping her " Hey Yuu!" Shadow greeted, " You ready for the movie, dude?". Shadow reached into her ' Make Pasta Not War' messenger bag and pulled out an unmarked CD case. " Shadow , if this is another lost episode-" Madoka started

" It's not a lost episode, Madoka, have a little faith in me. Besides when have I ever showed you guys-"

" Hetalia episode 23.5."

" Oh, yeah."

" Come on guys I wanna watch the movie!" Yuu whined. " Wait, what are we watching exactly, Shadow?" Tsubasa asked " Candle Cove, first season." Shadow replied

_TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SKINTAKER_

" Kay, everyone comfortable?" Shadow asked switching off all the lights " All ready Shady!" Yuu said. Shadow popped the CD in the T.V and sat herself next to Selena and Yuu. The TV just showed static for a second but it then it cut to a bunch of puppets. They were flailing, thrashing around and screaming. They were screaming so loudly everyone jumped and covered their ears. There were also clips of a crying girl looking no older than five or six years old. After about 2 minutes of that there was static then there was a clip of a man in a pig mask and a bear hat running at the screen. " Shadow turn it off!" Selena yelled " I'm trying, I'm trying!" Shadow franticly yelled back, but no matter how many times she hit the power button the T.V wouldn't turn off. By now King sprang up and unplugged the T.V yet the episode still played.

" What the hell!?" King hollered. After the Man-Bear-Pig scene there was static and it would show clips of pentagrams, lighthouses, this hairless mutant _thing_, more screaming puppets and the poor crying girl. This went on for about 5 minutes then it cut to just static again but Shadow could make out a message. " One to save and one to destroy, the torment continues." Shadow read " What the hell?!". But after Shadow finished reading the message that was completely cryptic to everyone the T.V went dead, probably from King unplugging it. " What was that!?" Madoka angrily asked Shadow " Was that a cursed CD or something?!". Shadow had a look of pure and utter fear in her face, which surprised everyone because fear was an emotion Shadow never showed. " T-that's exactly what that was." She stuttered " You deliberately brought a cursed CD over to watch as a movie!?" Madoka asked, by this time Madoka was pretty pissed but at the same time she was worried about Shadow because ( as explained above) Shadow never showed fear. " Y-you don't understand though." Shadow started, " Before I got here I-I watched the entire CD to make sure there was nothing to fucked up. I mean yeah, ' Getting Under My Skin' and ' Battle of Little Bedford' were a little creepy for my standards but aside from that everything was pretty normal. I saw the whole first season before I got here, guys, I didn't see any of this. What we witnessed was the ' Screaming Episode' the finial episode before this show just went missing off the face of the earth." Shadow explained. By now everyone shared the same expression of terror on their faces " Well, this was a night to remember." Selena said " But I just don't get it." Tsubasa wondered aloud " All I saw was static".


End file.
